Cancer remains the number two cause of mortality in this country, resulting in over 500,000 deaths per year. Despite advances in detection and treatment, cancer mortality remains high. Despite the remarkable progress in understanding the molecular basis of cancer, this knowledge has not yet been translated into effective therapeutic strategies.
In particular, breast cancer is the most common cancer in American women, with approximately one in nine women developing breast cancer in their lifetime. Unfortunately, metastatic breast cancer is still an incurable disease. Most women with metastatic breast cancer succumb to the disease.
Traditional modes of therapy (radiation therapy, chemotherapy, and hormonal therapy), while useful, have been limited by the emergence of treatment-resistant cancer cells. Clearly, new approaches are needed to identify targets for treating metastatic breast cancer and cancer generally.